MarcoxThatch One-Shots (New)
by LuffyGirl
Summary: More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P (Cover photo made by Penguinsbiteart from Tumblr :D)
1. The Owl

**Chapter One: The Owl**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY~! I'm back as you can see~! ^-^/~ How were the holidays for you all? Mine was pretty exciting :3 Anybody got New Years resolutions? I don't :P I don't really believe in those anymore :P But that doesn't mean I don't have goals for this year. Like finally getting a job and finally going back to college which I honestly can't wait to and I'm really hoping to stay there and finish. I'm going for Performing Arts: Singing ^-^**

**Now let's get on with this cuz this chapter is puny so I'm posting three today since they're all the same length :3 Oh and some of them will be AU, some will not or some can be either way :P And some of them will be Marco and Thatch just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :'D**

**With that being said enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch meets a strange owl at a market place. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

><p>Thatch was looking at some stuff in a store when he heard a noise. He looked to his left and spotted an owl.<p>

"Hey." The bird said in a weird human-like tone and Thatch just stared at it blinking and it spoke again. "He~y!"

Thatch's eyes widened and the bird spoke once more.

"HE~~Y!"

Thatch screamed and hid behind Marco who came at the wrong time and just looked at Thatch in question.

* * *

><p>So there's the first lame chapter to start off the New Year and these one-shots, lol.<p>

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

Fun fact: I got actually this from a post on Tumblr and just had to write it XD Hopefully the link shows cuz here it is:

post/ 103576955622/ that-moment-you-high-af

Oh and I'm starting my first official brand new multi-chaptered story ^-^ It'll be published most likely later on tonight and that's all I'm saying about it :P Just be prepared to react to it cuz… *Runs and hides*

**Thatch: "You're not gonna say anything about it are you?"**

***I peek from my hiding spot* "Nope." *Hides again***

***Thatch sighs and then sees you all* "Oh, hi guys! How was Christmas and New Years?" ^-^**

**Ace: "Today is my birthday! Send me presents!" *Remember manners and bows* "Please send me presents!"**

**Marco: "You don't need anymore presents."**

"**Yes I do. More food would be nice."**

(Sometimes I think about not adding mini stories but I do anyway. Idk why I just do. But for the new multi-chaptered story there won't be any)

Review, please! :3


	2. Annoying Marco

**Chapter Two: Annoying Marco**

**I'm back! Two chapters in one day! And a third one will be put up tonight like I said and after that the multi-chapter story I've been blabbering about on Tumblr and a little bit of here will also be put up! ^-^**

**There's not much to say but this chapter is basically the same as the first one :/ Sorry I just couldn't decide to keep it one way or another so I did both :P**

**Enjoy this tiny chapter! XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Title says all. (Can be in the One Piece world or AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

><p>"Hey." Thatch said sitting next to Marco who was busy doing paperwork.<p>

Marco ignored him but Thatch continued.

"He~y!" He said louder and poked Marco's cheek.

Marco grew silently annoyed but still ignored him.

"HE~~Y!"

"What?!" Marco turned to Thatch clearly not happy about being bothered.

"Hi!"

"…"

Seconds later Marco literally kicked Thatch out of his room with a loud 'GET OUT!' and then went back to doing paperwork.

* * *

><p>So yeah that's the second chapter, lol. Me, my niece and nephew kept saying 'Hey' to each other so yeah this chapter was based off that and the video again. The link of where I got the idea from is in the first chapter but just in case I'll put it here again:<p>

/post/103576955622/that-moment-you-high-af

Hopefully it works and sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Ace: "Where are my presents?"**

**Izou: "Hidden somewhere now stop bothering."**

"**Haruta, where are my presents?"**

"**Check in the kitchen."**

***Ace does so only to get kicked out by a yelling Thatch***

"**So they weren't in the kitchen."**

***I just sigh***

Review, please! :3


	3. Marshmallows

**Chapter Three: Marshmallows**

**Here's the last chapter for today! Three in one day. Don't get used to it :P Soon my other story will be published so if you're interested keep on the lookout for that :) However, it currently has no title .-. First chapter name yes but actual story name not so much .-.**

**So yeah enjoy this for now! :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch really likes marshmallows. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

><p>Thatch took out the box of Lucky Charms cereal and poured it into a medium sized bowl. He then started picking out the marshmallows from the bag putting them into the bowl and even ate a few as he did.<p>

"Stop eating the marshmallows."

Thatch turned around seeing Marco. "How can I? They're…"

"No."

"…magically…"

"Stop."

"…delicious."

"Get out."

Thatch just laughed while Marco just stood there with a straight face.

* * *

><p>I know I cannot be the only person who does that. That's what this chapter is based off of cuz man those marshmallows are GOOD. Like, I can stand there all day eating those things. One time me and my niece took the bag and ate them for breakfast, lol. Luckily no one else eats cereal as much as I do so why not? :P<p>

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Thatch: "Do have another box of that cereal?"**

**Marco: "Please don't give it to him."**

**Me: "Of course we do."**

**Thatch: "Yay!" *Leaves to get cereal***

**Marco: "You know I eat that cereal to!"**

**Me: "Then get some before it's gone."**

***Marco leaves to stop Thatch from eating all the marshmallows***

Review, please! :3


	4. Tiny Paper

**Chapter Four: Tiny Paper**

**Hello! Here's chapter four on the fourth day of the year! And yes I did that plan that, lol. Well sort of :P *Clears throat***

**Anyway, this idea I actually got from a Tumblr post which I unfortunately cannot find the link for since it got lost in a ocean of likes and re-blogs -3- (I did these one-shots like a month before so that's why)**

**There's not much to say here but there will possibly be a chapter five today cuz I just noticed that chapter is tiny so yeah.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco prints out something for work only to find that it printed out on tiny paper instead. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>"Finally." Marco said relieved as he finally finished some documents that were now being printed. After it finished he went over to the printer to grab the paper but grew confused at what he saw. "What the…?"<p>

The documents were printed on tiny paper!

"The heck?" Marco was confused but for some reason he found it more humorous than annoying. He grabbed the papers looking through them and laughed to himself as he saw the tiny words on tiny paper. "Thatch!"

Said person entered the room. "What?"

"Did you do this?" Marco asked holding up the tiny papers.

Immediately Thatch started laughing. "They're so tiny!"

"I know. So did you do this or what?"

"Maybe."

"Thatch."

"O.k, I did. Are you mad?"

"No, I find it humorous actually. I wasn't expecting it to be so… tiny. But we do have actual size paper right?"

"…"

"Right?"

The doorbell then rang and Thatch just casually made his way to the door ignoring the current situation.

"Oi, don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p>So yeah that's the chapter, lol. Sorry for typos and stuff :P<p>

I wanted Marco to laugh at a prank that was done on him for once and this one seemed good :3

**Marco: "At least it was just the paper. I was expecting for the desk to disappear or shrink to or something."**

**Thatch: "I can't do that. … Although-"**

"**NO."**

"**O.k."**

Review, please :3


	5. Pasta

**Chapter Five: Pasta**

**I'm putting up chapter five today also cuz it's short. This is the last one that's inspired by a post from Tumblr which again I do not have the link for .-. The next majority of chapters will be original one-shots I promise :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch comes home from food shopping and finds something wrong in the pasta box. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Thatch was looking through the groceries he just bought and noticed something about the pasta. All of them were straight except one. He smiled to himself and then took the opportunity to bother Marco who was sitting at the table.<p>

"Look, Marco." Thatch said as he went up to said person holding the box up and showing him the different shaped pasta noodle. "It's an impasta."

"…" Marco looked at said pasta and then looked at Thatch annoyed. "I'm leaving." He stood up and did so.

"Hey, what'd I do?!"

"What's going on here?" Ace asked walking in.

Thatch took another opportunity and showed Ace the box of pasta pointing to the different shaped pasta noodle. "It's an impasta."

"… I'm leaving."

"Exactly!" Marco said from the living room.

"You guys are so mean!" Thatch pouted walking away.

"You're the one making bad jokes!" Marco and Ace yelled in unison.

Thatch was now sulking in a corner. "Meanies…"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this dorky chapter :'D Sorry for typos and stuff :P (Even though it's short like I said)<p>

**Marco: "Thatch's jokes are gonna be the end of all of us."**

**Thatch: "Hey, they're not all bad."**

**Everyone: "Yes, they are."**

***Thatch sulks in corner and mumbles*: "Meanies…"**

Review, please X3


	6. Sleeping

**Chapter Six: Sleeping**

**Hello, again! Here's chapter six on the sixth day of the year! The next one will be put up later today also. Hm… There seems to be a pattern going on here but don't get used to it :P**

**So how's everyone's six days into the New Year going? Good? Hopefully not bad(?) Decent? Anything new happened yet? Let me stop blabbering and get onto the chapter :I**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch falls asleep on Marco and they both get a rude awakening from Ace in the morning. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Marco and Thatch were watching movies together while cuddling on the couch and halfway through the fifth one Thatch was beginning to feel tired. He tried to force himself to stay awake but clearly that never works and Marco said something but Thatch didn't hear him and hummed in question.<p>

"Falling asleep?" Marco asked again.

"No."

"Uh, huh sure."

"I'm not."

About ten minutes later Thatch fell asleep on top of Marco who chuckled at his long time friend and now boyfriend. Marco was going to move but that would require waking Thatch up and most of the time that wasn't a good idea. Looks like they were both stuck on the couch till morning. However, after a while Marco was starting to feel tired himself. Luckily, the remote was near him so he grabbed it stopping the movie and then turned off the t.v and minutes later he was asleep.

The next morning, Ace entered the living room and saw his two friends asleep. Hm… Let them be or disturb them? They look so peaceful. Yup, going with disturbing. Ace looked around for something to bother them with and then remembered he had a bullhorn he took from Luffy. Why did Luffy have a bullhorn in the first place was beyond Ace but he was glad he took it after his little bro woke him up during his 'nap'. Ace grabbed the horn and went back to the lovely couple sleeping on the couch and laughed to himself.

'_This is gonna be goo~d.'_

Three… Two… One!

Ace pressed the button and the horn sounded loudly immediately scaring Thatch awake with a scream which made Marco have the same reaction and they both fell off the couch hitting the floor with a thud. Marco landed on top of Thatch (again) and was going to ask if he was alright when he heard Ace's laughter and looked at him.

"What the heck was that?!"

Ace stopped laughing and just looked at Marco as if nothing was wrong but Marco spotted the bullhorn in his hand and added two and two together.

"I'll maim you later." Marco then looked at Thatch and helped him sit up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I always wake up being scared to death in the morning. No big deal." Thatch replied sarcastically.

"Ace thought it would be funny if he woke us up with a bullhorn."

"Did he now?"

Ace did not like the looks he was currently getting from Marco and Thatch and started backing away when they stood up and moved towards him.

"Guys? Come on, now. It's not even my horn! I took it from-"

Marco and Thatch started chasing him around the house yelling threats while Ace tried to outrun there wrath.

* * *

><p>Now we're getting to the fluffy stuff :3 Which Ace might ruin every once in a while, lol. Sorry for typos and stuff :P<p>

**Ace: "Hey, V can I have that bullhorn?"**

**Me: "Are you gonna bother Marco and Thatch again?"**

"**Maybe."**

"… **Eh, sure." *Gives Ace bull horn and watches as he makes his way to Marco and Thatch***

***Said people are talking and then yelp when they hear the bull horn***

**Both: "I thought we took that away?!"**

**Me: "He found it."**

**Ace: "V, you traitor!"**

Well, while I watch my new entertainment of Ace getting chased around…

Review, please! :D


	7. Blushing

**Chapter Seven: Blushing**

**Putting up chapter seven cuz it's short. Though like I said in the last chapter don't get used to it :P I don't have (luckily I re-read cuz I forgot to put 'have') much to say but I'm so tired cuz I've been drawing a certain something all day (actually since yesterday) and it's ha~rd! How do people draw those I have no clue but mer~ *Wants to get off computer but is busy with this***

**The bottom A/N will be taken over by Thatch cuz I'll be busy getting everything put away and settled and then sleep.**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch likes seeing Marco blush. (Can be in the One Piece world or AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Marco was talking to Thatch about who knows what but said person wasn't even paying attention. He was daydreaming about Marco blushing and how cute he looked when he did. Now that Thatch thought about it he hardly ever saw Marco blush and wanted to see him do so now.<p>

"Pay attention." Marco said poking Thatch's forehead which hardly fazed him.

Thatch suddenly stood up and kissed Marco on the lips surprising said person. Seconds later Thatch pulled away and smiled when he saw Marco blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Thatch smiled.

"N-no I don't." Marco stuttered looking away making Thatch smile more.

"Yes you do."

Thatch pulled Marco in for another kiss and about a minute later Marco spoke.

"You're still in trouble."

Thatch pouted. "Had to ruin the moment, huh?"

"Yes."

Thatch crossed his arms and turned away still pouting.

"You look like a kid when you do that." Marco teased.

"I do not." Thatch turned but saw blinking dots in the shape of a pineapple indicating that Marco just left making Thatch somewhat annoyed. "Oi, get back here!" He chased after Marco with playful fists in the air as he yelled for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thatch here! Hi! So, uh I guess that's the end of the chapter. Or story. One-shot. Whatever. It was short but you guys already knew that. If there are mistakes then oh well no one is perfect :P Um… I don't really know what else to write here. Well, type. … Just don't forget to rev- oh! I'm supposed to tell you guys to rev-oh wait I was just about to type that. Eh, whatever.<strong>

**Just review dammit. … V is not gonna like what I put here. … Oh, well.**

**Review, o.k? :P**


	8. The Spider

**Chapter Eight: The Spider**

**Here's chapter eight! Today is the last day that I will be putting up two chapters unless I decide otherwise. Future chapters may be longer maybe not. Depends on my inspiration for them :'D**

**So! This might be the last time I bother Thatch and Marco with spiders cuz after I wrote this I saw a spider practically in front of my face by One Piece stuff (it's a desk/wall unit or something like that) and I was freaking terrified and yeah. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch sees a spider in the bathroom and well… just read, lol. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>(Thatch's p.o.v)<p>

I had just finished taking a shower and was about to get dressed when I spotted a huge black spider on the floor and froze. O.k, it wasn't huge but when you're terrified of something it looks bigger than it actually is. Anyway, the spider was crawling pretty fast and it was crawling towards _me_. Why me?! I just watched it thinking '_internally screaming, internally screaming'_. Which I really was internally screaming and the damn thing was still coming towards me! I then jumped onto the toilet seat and off towards the door opening it after almost bumping into it and then ran out with a scream. I probably should've put something on first but ain't nobody got time for that when there's a freakishly big spider heading your way!

I just ran into the kitchen where Marco was and said: "Marco, there's a freakishly huge spider in the bathroom anditwascomingtowardsmekillit!"

(Marco's p.o.v)

I was getting ready to pour myself some juice when I heard Thatch's usual high pitched scream and just shook my head. Probably saw another spider so that means he should be running out here telling me to kill it.

"Marco, there's a freakishly huge…!"

Yup, I was right. I looked at him and was going to answer when I realized Thatch was… Uh… Not wearing any clothes. And he was just standing there like it was an everyday thing! I'm not gonna lie though, I'm currently blushing. Hard. I then realized too late that the juice was overflowing out of the cup and placed the carton on the counter and suddenly I felt kind of annoyed.

"Marco, can you-"

"Go put some clothes on!"

"But there's-!"

"NOW!" I yelled dramatically throwing the now almost empty juice carton at him making him run away with a yelp.

I felt kind of bad doing that but did Thatch really have to run out of the bathroom… like that? I then sat down at the table and looked at my breakfast. … Looks like I won't be eating anything until lunch. Or dinner.

* * *

><p>The end! XD I really did see a spider in the bathroom and my reaction was literally Thatch's reaction in the beginning up to where he was internally screaming. I just squished it with the rug we have on the floor, lol.<p>

Sorry for typos and stuff :P Now…

**Me: "Thatch, what happened in the last chapter for the bottom A/N?"**

**Thatch: "I don't know you told me to type whatever I wanted so that's what I did."**

"**Well, you did a good job. Maybe I'll let you do that more often."**

"**Sure, I don't mind!" ^-^**

Review, please! :D


	9. The Spider Part Two

**Chapter Nine: The Spider Part Two**

**Alright, I really need to thank StarPurpleandBlue cuz every time she reviews, it's usually around the time I put up something so Thank You~! *Hugs***

**I'd also like to Thank everyone for the four follows and two faves and eighteen reviews XD Not big numbers but I'm still happy that people enjoy these one-shots and Marco and Thatch being a couple/friends/dorks XD**

**As you guys can see this is chapter ni~ne :3 Chapter ten will be on the tenth and we'll see about future chapters. As said in the last chapter, this might be the last time I bother Thatch and Marco with spiders cuz after I wrote this I saw a spider practically in front of my face by One Piece stuff (it's a desk/wall unit or something like that) and I was freaking terrified and yeah. You'll see what I mean in the first three paragraphs of this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco sees the same spider Thatch saw in the bathroom on his desk while doing paperwork. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>(Marco's p.o.v)<p>

I was busy doing paperwork at home again on my desk when I suddenly looked up and saw something moving. I squinted getting a better look and then realized it was a big black spider. O.k, it wasn't that big but it was… It just looked big, o.k? This must've been the spider Thatch was trying to tell me about yesterday.

Anyway, luckily no one else was here cuz I literally jumped out of my seat and then looked for something to hit it with. I grabbed the first shoe I saw (which was Ace's, whoops) and hit it as hard as I could and looked to see if I got it. After not seeing it on the shoe I just dropped it to the floor and looked back at the desk searching for a hopefully dead spider. I did see a dead spider but had no idea if it was the one I saw or not. The one that I saw was black and I could've sworn it had orange on it. Maybe I looked at it too fast and it just looked that way in that scary moment.

I wanted to continue doing paperwork but I just kept staring at the spot where the spider was and now I felt paranoid. I quickly grabbed my stuff and put it away deciding to stop for today. On my way to the kitchen I made a mental note to myself: Try not to bother Thatch about spiders more often now.

Later that night, he and I were cuddling in bed and I accidentally brought up the spider which I obviously shouldn't have.

"Where is it?!" Thatch yelped getting ready to leave the bed and run out the room.

He would've to if I hadn't held him tighter. "Relax, it wasn't in here. It was on my desk and I killed it." _'Hopefully.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I felt Thatch relax and he sighed relieved.

"Good." He said calmly even though he was still holding me a little tight.

* * *

><p>Alright, in a few days chapter ten will be up! Double digits, whoo~! Sorry for typos and stuff :P<p>

Question: Do you ever get confused where to split a descriptive paragraph? Cuz at first those three starting ones were supposed to be one big one but apparently if it's a change/somewhat change of subject you're supposed to start a new one(?) It keeps bothering me now -3-

Anyway, the part where Marco grabs Ace's shoe that was when I grabbed my mom's shoe to kill the spider XD Although, I'm still not sure if I ever got it. … .-.

**Thatch: "Are you actually going to stop bothering me and Marco, mostly me, with spiders?"**

**Me: "Most likely but I'm not making any promises." :P**

**Marco: "Why would you? It's fun watching Thatch being scared by spiders."**

**Thatch: "Not for me! If you scare with me with a spider I will throw you overboard and don't think I won't do it!"**

"…" ***Marco looks at me* "Don't do it anymore."**

**Me: "He means you to you know!"**

***Says lowly*: "You're the writer."**

Review, please! XD


	10. The Nightmare

**Chapter Ten: The Nightmare**

**Hello, again! First, it's been exactly nine years since One Piece came into my life and I'm really glad it did ^-^ I honestly never thought it would get this far but WOW. I was just a wee lass when I first started watching One Piece :'D *Sighs* Time sure flies by fast…**

**So! Here's chapter ten! Double digits! Whoo~! :D This one is different than the other chapters. It's kinda dark. Sort of. Not really. … Sort of. If you read closely and between the lines you should be able to figure out what this chapter is about. Then there's the ending. The ending that I wanted to do in one of the other MarcoxThatch one-shots. Yeah. …**

**Enjoy :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** I had a summary but the one-shot turned out differently from it so now there is no summary, lol. Just… Excuse me while I hide *Runs* (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Thatch sat up with a startled gasp holding his head with his hands and his eyes were wide due to the nightmare he just woken up from. He looked over at Marco wanting to tell him about the nightmare but said person was obviously asleep. Thatch decided he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend so he got up and left the room. He made his way to Ace's room wanting to make sure he was alright and sighed in relief when he saw Ace in bed.<p>

Thatch then went to the bathroom, turned the sink water on and washed his face. He sighed again looking at himself in the mirror and thought about the nightmare he had moments ago. The more he thought about it the more teary eyed he became. Thatch then fell to his knees covering his face as he cried hoping it will never come true. He knew it wouldn't since it took place in a different time but the thought still hurt him a lot.

"Thatch?"

Said person didn't turn already knowing who it was. He felt Marco sit next to him and was then pulled into a hug as he continued crying. After a while Marco let Thatch pull away as he rubbed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Thatch said shakily.

"Wanna talk about it?" Marco asked gently.

Before Thatch could answer, Ace walked in asking what was wrong making Thatch cry again and that moment Marco knew what Thatch had dreamt about.

"What did I say?" Ace asked not aware of what was going on.

"Nothing. Thatch had a nightmare." Marco answered comforting Thatch once more.

'_A nightmare that I will make sure that never happens ever again.'_

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's the chapterandsorryfortyposandstuff *Runs away*<p>

**Well, since Veve just… 'left'… I'll take over from here! Hi, Thatch here again! As you can see, this is the end of the… drabble. I was told the chapters are called drabbles. Heh. Drabbles. That's a funny word! It sounds likes dribbles! Dribble drabble, drabble dribble! XD**

**O.k, I should stop before Veve sees this and gets mad. Actually, she'll see it tomorrow. … Ah, well.**

**Cookies for anyone who reviews! Bye~! ^-^/~**


	11. Chocolate Cake

**Chapter Eleven: Chocolate Cake**

**Chapter eleven is he~re! But first, I went back and edited chapter ten so it would be a little easier to understand and nobody got what I put at the end .-. Until then I'll be laughing silently to myself *Smirks***

**Second, these one-shots will be on hiatus most likely until February 12****th****. Why? Cuz I wanna concentrate on my other multi-chapter that I put up and it clearly needs a lot of work. The reviews I got for it (which I WILL respond to) really helped and I didn't even realize that I missed a few details. Heh, whoops ^^"**

**So yeah, I'm basically just gonna try my best to only concentrate on these two stories so that means there might not be separate one-shot stories done for a while. Maybe.**

**Third, this chapter was born cuz I was eating a very yummy chocolate cake that my mom brought home from work (she works at a restaurant) and it's like the greatest double chocolate cake you'll ever eat and mmm~~~~ *Clears throat* That's all I have to say here. See you at the bottom!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Do not eat Marco's favorite chocolate cake. Ever. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Ace came home late and went straight to the fridge wanting something to snack on. He searched in and behind everything (that he knew of anyway) and then spotted a chocolate cake hidden on the top shelf corner and took it without a second thought. Minutes later Marco entered the kitchen and didn't like what he saw.<p>

"My cake!"

Ace looked at him as if nothing was wrong. "What?"

"That's my cake! Thatch brought that for me!"

"Oh. … It's good."

"I know it's good! Stop eating it!"

"…"

"…"

Ace took another bite of the cake teasing Marco which was a bad idea as said person began going towards him threateningly.

A few minutes later Thatch tiredly walked down the stairs to see what the noise was. He rubbed his eyes seeing Marco chase Ace around the living room and just watched almost falling asleep on his feet.

"Go to sleep!" Thatch managed to say loud enough making the two stop midway of there wrestling and look at him.

"Ace ate the cake you brought for me!" Marco blamed childishly while sitting on top of said person.

"I didn't know it was for you! And I didn't even get to finish it! Now get off!"

Thatch watched tiredly as the two started fighting again which annoyed him more. It was almost midnight and these two were fighting over a cake! As soon as they were up Thatch just grabbed Marco pulling him away from Ace and then pushed him towards the stairs.

"Get upstairs before you get no more cake! Ace, finish whatever you were doing and just go to sleep!"

Marco's jaw dropped. "You're just gonna let him eat-!"

"I'll get you another one now UP THE STAIRS!"

"Alright!" Marco did what he was told and made his way to there room as he mumbled about the cake. "He ate my cake."

"GO." Thatch demanded pushing Marco into the room.

* * *

><p>Compared to the last chapter this one is much lively. … I didn't mean for that to be a pun but oh well .-. Sorry for typos and stuff :P<p>

I will see you guys again on February 12th with these one-shots :3 Huh. That's only two days away from Valentine's Day. *Wiggles eyebrows*

**Marco: "I'm not ever getting that chocolate cake am I?"**

**Thatch: "I'll make you one, happy?"**

**Ace: "I'll take some to!"**

***Marco glares at Ace***

"**Never mind."**

Review, please! :D


	12. Love Birds

**Chapter Twelve: Love Birds**

**Hello fellow readers :) I know I said I'd put up this chapter on February 12****th**** but I've been in a pretty cruddy mood lately so I thought I'd share this cuteness to help me feel better (reviews) and for whoever needs some cute happiness right now :3**

**I have been working on other chapters and my multi-chapter story so no worries about those. Hopefully.**

**Enjoy this cute fluffy chapter :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco tries to get Thatch's attention but attracts unwanted attention to himself instead. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Marco couldn't believe himself. He was a little jealous of what he was currently seeing. O.k, maybe more than a little. A few minutes ago Marco stepped out onto the deck to find Thatch who was feeding birds for some reason. They weren't seagulls either, they looked like parakeets or possibly some other kind of breed. How in the world did they even get there was beyond Marco but Thatch was just feeding them like it was an everyday thing. Marco just stood there watching and again he couldn't believe himself for feeling jealous. A thought then came to him and he smiled to himself changing into his Phoenix form. He then flew over to Thatch resting on the railing successfully getting his lovers attention.<p>

"Hey, Marco." Thatch greeted petting him.

Obviously Marco didn't like it when he was petted like that from anyone but this was an exception. The other birds then came back for more food shifting Thatch's attention to them. Marco secretly pouted to himself and then one of the birds spotted him and sat next to him. He got annoyed and let out an angry squawk scaring the bird away which also scared the other two.

"Ah! Marco! You scared them away!" Thatch said upset making Marco feel guilty. "Why did you do that? I was feeding them."

Marco looked away slightly sulking and then Thatch took the hint.

"Did you want my attention?"

Marco nodded and another thought occurred to Thatch.

"Marco Phoenix, are you jealous?" Thatch asked with a smile teasing said Phoenix.

Marco glared at him as if to say 'I am not jealous!' making Thatch laugh.

"Of course you're not." He replied sarcastically knowing that Marco was indeed jealous. Thatch wondered if Marco really was jealous or if sometimes his bird instincts took over.

The other birds then came back sitting next to Marco making him look at them in question.

"They like you, Marco!" Thatch told him earning another glare.

'_I don't.'_

The birds huddled up against Marco and he then flew up and moved to another spot on the railing but the birds followed him repeating the same thing.

'_Please don't tell me these birds are going to chase me.'_ Marco thought remembering the last group of birds that did.

As much as Thatch wanted to see Marco get chased by birds again he decided to help him out and gave the birds (not Marco, lol) more food. Marco took his chance to move and then just sat on Thatch's hair as if it were a nest making Thatch stand there with this expression -_-

"Why are you on my hair?" He said clearly not happy. Thatch was now convinced that Marco's bird instincts must've taken over.

Minutes later Whitebeard found Marco sleeping next to Thatch in his Phoenix form while Thatch was cuddling with him. Whitebeard questioned the other birds asleep with them but smiled as he took a picture with a camera he confiscated from Haruta and let them be.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this cute fluffy chapter :3 Sorry for typos and stuff :P And yes that is the same camera that Haruta used in 'Attack Of The Birds', lol.<p>

**Haruta: "I'm never getting that camera back am I?"**

**Me: "Most likely not." :P**

Now chapter thirteen will be on February 13th. Most likely. Hm… Don't think there's anything else to say here.

Review, please :3


	13. Suits and Ties

**Chapter Thirteen: Suits and Ties**

**Finally, the login button is working! :D This would've been up **_**way**_** earlier today but like I said the login button wasn't working but it is now so… *Comes on to put up this chapter before I go to sleep* Now…**

**Hello, again fellow readers :3 I decided to put this chapter up today (pft, now tonight) cuz I couldn't wait any longer for the thirteenth to get here :P But chapter fourteen will definitely be on Valentine's Day :3**

**Now… This isn't an easy thing for me to say so I'm just gonna say it however it comes out. … Please don't ask me for requests. Suggestions, ideas yes. Requests no. How are they different you may be thinking Idk they just are but please do not ask me to do requests. I'm terrible when it comes to those. I feel like I've given everyone high expectations and standards with my other new story I've been working on. There are certain reasons why I don't take requests but Idk how to explain it. I've gotten a few (even before I put up the other story) and I… never really replied backgoshimsoterrible QAQ Please don't ask me for requests, o.k?**

**I never put 'I don't take requests' in my profile cuz I never thought I'd get asked to do any. I will put it though and I'll add this same A/N when I update my other story.**

**Sorry if you don't like the idea of me not taking requests but again I have certain reasons as to why.**

***Takes breather***

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco wants to see Thatch in a dress suit and tie so he makes him wear one. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna." Thatch pouted childishly as he turned away crossing his arms.<p>

Marco sighed but smiled as his boyfriend's childish behavior. "Come on, it's not that bad wearing a suit. I only wear it because I have to for meetings."

"Right. And I don't cuz I actually have a choice and I say no."

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then wear the suit."

"I don't wanna~!" Thatch whined only proving Marco's point.

Marco sighed again. "It's only for a few minutes."

Now Thatch sighed annoyed. "Fine. On one condition."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. You have to…" Thatch paused for a dramatic affect. "…make a romantic dinner."

Was he serious? The first and last time Marco tried cooking for Thatch it was a complete fail.

"Remember when I tried to-"

"You'll be fine. Now let me do this before I change my mind."

"Fine."

Marco left the room and Thatch turned back to the clothes that was on there bed. He still wasn't that happy about putting them on but for some reason Marco wanted him to. The first thing Thatch did was put on the black dress pants which actually fit him pretty well and then put on the blue dress shirt buttoning it halfway. He wore the black dress jacket over the shirt which had too many buttons for his liking and had no idea how many to button up so he just did all of them. The last thing he put on were the shoes (which were a little big on him) and looked himself over in the mirror. Wait, there's something missing. Thatch looked back at the bed and saw the tie that now mocked him.

"Thatch, you o.k?" Marco asked after a while.

Said person opened the door smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't get the tie on and accidentally tied my hands together. My bad."

Marco shook his head with a smile as he started untying the knot Thatch somehow trapped himself in.

"So what was the purpose of me wearing this?" Thatch asked watching Marco untie him.

"For my amusement. And the fact that I knew you'd look cute wearing one."

Thatch blushed lightly as he looked away. "No I don't. A suit is more your style. I'm not serious enough to wear this."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're too serious most of the time."

"Am I now?" Marco then tightened the tie around Thatch's wrists and smirked. "I should fix that then."

"Uh, Marco?"

"My fun side is one kiss and a room away."

Thatch blushed harder as Marco closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Thatch smirked and then slid down the wall moving away from Marco and watched as said person bumped into the wall.

"OW!" Marco yelped rubbing his forehead as he opened his eyes to find Thatch gone and heard his laughter next to him. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

Thatch stopped laughing midway when Marco grabbed Thatch bridal style and carried him back to there room.

"No fair! My hands are tied!" Thatch whined.

"Then I'll untie them for you." Marco said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>I feel like these one-shots are a stress reliever. I just kept working on these and I'd feel better every time I did. It's like I wanted to write a few not so dark ones but I couldn't do it so all of these are happiness and sunshine, lol. So far anyway :P I even went to the point where I started doing different kinds of AU's so look forward to those and I even- oh wait let me not say too much ;3 So since I've been working on chapters almost non-stop I have a good amount but after Valentine's Day chapters will be posted randomly.<p>

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Thatch: "Can I take this suit off now?"**

**Me: "No."**

**Izou: "Take a picture it'll last longer."**

**Thatch: "Hey!"**

***I get a camera and take a picture***

Review, please! :3


	14. A 'Romantic' Dinner

**Chapter Fourteen: A 'Romantic' Dinner**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ^-^/~ Anybody doing anything special with there special someone? :3 I know I'm not cuz I'm single~! *Winks* XD Really, though anything special? :3 O.k, enough with be being nosy, lol.**

**This chapter without both A/N's is nine full pages long. It wasn't supposed to be but then… I honestly don't know what happened. This is the longest and hardest chapter I've done so far cuz of descriptions (I've been using these one-shots as practice and boy do they help) and I got stuck a few times and yeah you guys are lucky this is up way earlier than I wanted it to be :P**

**Oh! Btw, chapter fourteen! 1! 4! Marco, Thatch! XD **_**And**_**! I discovered another ship name that was so obvious for Marco and Thatch! MARCH! MARco! ThatCH! MARCH! See? Get it? Eh? *Wiggles eyebrows* I'll stop now ^^"**

**Enjoy this not-so-romantic-chapter-and/or-dinner one-shot :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco attempts to make a romantic dinner for Thatch.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe I have to attempt to make dinner again.'<em> Marco thought looking through the cabinets trying to decide what to make.

Of all things Thatch could've said he told Marco to make a romantic dinner. Heck, Marco couldn't even make a _regular_ dinner and now he had to make a _romantic_ one? What exactly _is_ a romantic dinner? Are they not the same thing? Was there a difference in food? Marco could ask someone but that would require being laughed at. There was Izou but the cross dresser would actually come over and literally end up doing everything. There's Nami. … The thought of her asking for money for helping him appeared in Marco's mind and he immediately scratched that option out.

'_Is there really a difference in food for romantic dinners?'_ Marco thought once more starting to get a little frustrated thinking about it.

He shrugged it off as he continued searching through the cabinets. Let's see… Rice is simple. How hard could it be to cook tiny grains? Marco thought it over and nodded to himself approvingly. Rice sounds good. He grabbed the bag of rice and placed it on the counter. Now he needs something to go with it. Oh and spices. Marco grabbed whatever spices were there and carefully read what each one was and even tasted them deciding which ones were the best to use. He really wanted this dinner to be better than his first attempt so Marco was being extra careful this time. After choosing specific ingredients to use he went back to wondering what else could be made with the rice.

Marco thought about when Thatch cooked it for them and usually there would be vegetables or mashed potatoes or meat or… Yeah, Marco was trying to avoid making meat but then an idea came to him. He could try, huge keyword being try, to make meat again but this time with vegetables. It sounded simple enough but actually doing it, well that was _not_ simple for someone who rarely cooked anything. So much for not making meat again but oh well. At least vegetables were easy to make. Marco got everything he thought he would need and made sure everything was right. At least he hoped so anyway. Now came the hard part.

"Alright." Marco sighed. "Here we go again."

About an hour later the rice (which Marco decided to put the vegetables in it instead with the meat) was done even though it was a little mushy but Marco was proud that it only took one try. He then shifted his attention back to the meat cooking in the pan and stared at it intensely.

"Cook right, damnit." Marco said already annoyed that he had to make it twice.

For some reason every time Marco made meat the oil seemed to dry out or get burned. Or both. The point is he couldn't make meat right on the first try. After about ten minutes Marco flipped said food over onto the other side and was happy that it wasn't burned. At least not yet.

'_Hm… There needs to be a desert.'_

Cake was definitely out of the question. What's the simplest thing that Marco can make that had the least complications or consequences? …

"Cookies!" He said a little too loud. Luckily no one was with him. "What kind, though?" Marco shrugged. "I'll just keep it simple with chocolate." He then looked at the meat and stared at it thoughtfully. … Wait a minute. "… Shit!" Marco grabbed the fork and flipped the meat that was almost burned. He sighed. "At least it's not completely burned."

He then carefully placed the meat on a plate and looked at the time. There was only an hour left until Thatch got back and Marco wasn't even finished yet. Well, with the food yes but what else was considered 'romantic'? … Duh. The table! Wait, that counts right? Marco thought about those romantic dates in movies and last time he checked the tables were always neat and clean and, well, romantic looking.

He then made his way to the closet remembering there were a few tablecloths they had bought for special occasions. Marco looked them over but most of them were too fancy for his liking. Why in the world did they buy these again? Oh, right. They're for other non-important-and-boring occasions like work parties or… something, and usually they had to make things look 'professional'. Guess he'll have to… Wait a minute. He then remembered something else and started rifling through the closet just tossing things behind him as he did.

"Come on, come on! I know I- ah, ha!"

"Marco?"

Said person yelped loudly accidentally tossing the object into the air and turned to said person and the object fell between them.

"Ace?!"

"What're you doing?"

"I was just-"

"What's this?" Ace picked up the still-closed tablecloth. "Is this a s-"

"Give me that!" Marco snatched it from Ace and then questioned him. "What're you doing here? I thought you were gonna hang out with Luffy until tonight?"

"Yeah, but Nami called saying she had a stressful day at work so I told Luffy it was cool for him to be with her."

"No offense but you had to come back so soon? I'm trying to-" Marco cut himself off slightly embarrassed of what he was about to say.

"Oh, I get it. You want to be alone with Thatch." Ace said with a sly grin that Marco didn't like when directed towards him.

Next thing he knew Ace was in the kitchen being nosy as usual.

"You made dinner for Thatch?! Aw, how sweet are you!" Ace teased as Marco entered.

"Get out! I still have to set the table and Thatch is gonna be home soon and I want everything to be… kind of perfect."

"I see you burned the meat again."

"It's not burned!"

"Can I have some?"

"No!" Marco then proceeded to drag Ace out the house. "Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"

Ace was practically thrown out and pouted when the door was shut but then shrugged agreeing with what Marco said. "O.k!" He then took out his phone and dialed Haruta's number. "… Hey, Haruta you busy?"

Back in the house Marco was finally setting up the table placing the tablecloth down neatly. He then started setting up the nicest plates and utensils they had and made sure everything was perfect. Marco nodded in satisfaction and then went upstairs to change real quick and minutes later he heard the door and got ready.

"Hey, is anybody home…!" Thatch said loudly but his voice disappeared when he saw Marco standing there in a suit.

"Hello, Thatch." Marco greeted softly with a smile.

Said person just blinked. _'Am I in the right house?'_

"Why don't you change and we can get on with our evening?"

"Oh. O-o.k. I'll do that…" Thatch stuttered as he started making his way to there room keeping his eyes on Marco. "I'll go change- yipe!" He tripped on the stairs and scrambled back up slightly embarrassed. "I'll… go… change right now." Thatch looked at Marco for a few more seconds and then scurried up the stairs.

Marco couldn't help but laugh a little when Thatch did so. "Guess me dressing like this did a number on him." He said to himself with a smile.

Minutes later Thatch came back down and Marco was pleased to see Thatch in a suit and his hair was down even though it already was when he came home.

"See? Wearing a suit isn't that bad." Marco looked at the tie that was undone and began tying it. "… You ready to talk or cat got your tongue?"

Thatch muttered something and then spoke. "Where'd you get this suit for me and what's the occasion?"

Marco tightened the tie a little finishing it and then kissed Thatch who kissed back. Seconds later they parted and Marco answered. "You know. People."

"Had Izou make it for you?"

"Yup."

"Thought so. At least it fits better than _other_ suits I've been forced to try on."

"Not my fault some of my clothes don't fit you." Marco then led Thatch to the kitchen. "So you hungry?"

"You made dinner?"

"I did."

"Should I be afraid?"

"… Sort of."

They entered the kitchen and Thatch was honestly surprised at what he saw. The table was covered with a sunflower tablecloth and the plates and utensils were set up neatly and there were even sunflower scented candles on the table. It was a simple set up but Thatch was happy with it for he wasn't one for too fancy things as for the whole family.

"I love it!" He said happily going over to the table and looking it over. "… Is this the 'romantic' dinner I asked for a week ago?"

"Could be."

"So what're we having?" Thatch asked getting ready to grab the top cover only for his hand to be swatted away by Marco. "_Well_."

"_You_," Marco started as he led Thatch back to the table. "are going to sit here." He pulled out the chair for Thatch who sat down. "While _I_ serve us both."

"Yes, sir." Thatch teased doing a mock salute and watched as Marco took his plate and went back to the stove. "So what're we having?" He asked again wanting to know and prepare himself.

"It's not much. I just made rice with vegetables and… meat."

'_Meat?'_ Thatch thought remembering what happened last time and looked around the kitchen for any surprise messes.

"Don't worry nothing exploded this time." Marco reassured. _'Sort of.'_ "The rice did turn out a little watery though cuz I well, put a little too much water in it." He went back to the table and placed the plate on said table in front of Thatch.

'_It actually doesn't look that bad.'_

"This time I looked at the labels on everything I used." Marco said hoping that would reassure Thatch more.

"What were they?"

"… I… don't remember." Marco said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and then went to serve himself.

Thatch shook his head. "You know you should write these things down."

Marco just shrugged and made his way back to the table and sat down.

"So what do you think so far?"

"Everything is great. I like the table, the setup, the food looks good, you look good."

Marco smiled.

"There's just one thing missing."

Marco's smile fell. "What?"

"Drinks."

"… Oh!"

Duh! Marco hit mentally hit himself for forgetting something so simple. He stood up from the table and went to the fridge and got out a bottle of very good wine he 'took' from his fathers stash.

"Isn't that Oyaji's?" Thatch asked when he saw the bottle.

"What Oyaji doesn't know won't hurt me." Marco answered trying to open the bottle.

"Need help there?"

"I got it. … Open damnit!"

The top flew off with a loud 'POP!' sound and it hit the roof causing some of the wine to fly out the bottle making Marco jump with a yelp while Thatch laughed loudly. The top then hit Marco's head and fell towards the floor but he caught it before it did.

"Glad you're enjoying this." Marco said looking at Thatch who was still laughing loudly.

"That was too funny!" Thatch laughed out looking like he'd fall off the chair any moment.

Seconds later he did and now it was Marco's turn to laugh. After they calmed down, Thatch stood up and sat back on the chair watching as Marco poured wine into both there glasses.

"That was interesting." Marco said placing the now closed wine bottle on the table and sat down.

"Sure was." Thatch replied trying not to laugh again and then grabbed his wine glass as Marco did also.

"Cheers!"

After they clinked glasses they began eating. Thatch had to admit this is Marco's best attempt at cooking yet. The rice was indeed a little mushy but the flavor was great as were the vegetables. The meat was a little burned on one side but it was still great as well.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Scale?"

"That's a secret." Thatch smirked liking when Marco slightly pouted. "By the way when did you get this tablecloth and the candles?"

"A while ago." _'Although the tablecloth is technically a picnic blanket.'_ Oh well that doesn't matter now. "I saw them and they reminded me of you."

"I like them." Thatch then grabbed one of the candles and smelled it. "Smells good."

Marco realized something. "… I forgot to get actual sunflowers." _'I'm such an idiot. Sunflower tablecloth and candles and I forget the actual flowers. Way to go, Marco.'_

"That's o.k. I'm happy with all this already."

Marco smiled. "Glad you like everything."

"Of course I do. Just a few questions."

'_Oh, no.'_

"How many times did it take for you to cook the meat?" Thatch asked with a smirk.

"… The oil got burned again so I had to do it over on my second try."

"Ah, so it only took you two tries. Good. Another question."

'_Oh, no.'_

"What's for dessert?"

"…"

"… You forgot didn't you?"

"A little?" Marco answered unsure.

"How do you forget 'a little' about dessert?" Thatch teased.

"Well, I was going to-"

A phone suddenly rang and they looked at each other.

"That's yours." Thatch said.

Marco took out his phone and looked at the name and he immediately grew annoyed.

"Not again."

"What?"

Marco answered the phone and after a few minutes of talking he hung up and sighed.

"What?" Thatch asked again.

"Guess what Ace and Haruta did? _Again_."

"They wrecked some of the town again?"

"They wrecked some of the town again." Marco repeated. "And of course _I_ have to get there first before Oyaji does and tazes them or something."

Thatch laughed. "Why do most of them keep doing that anyway?"

Marco thought back to a few good ideas as to why.

_Scenario one:_

_Marco pushed Ace and Luffy out the door too annoyed to deal with them at the moment._

"_Go wreck the town or something!"_

_Scenario two:_

_Marco literally kicked Ace out the door too busy doing work at home again._

"_Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

_Scenario three:_

"_Go wreck the town with Luffy's friends or something!"_

_Scenario four:_

"_Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

_Just hours ago:_

_Marco then proceeded to drag Ace out the house. "Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

Yeah, Marco had to stop saying that to mostly Ace and stop dragging everyone else, mostly Haruta, into it.

"Marco?" Thatch said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You know, Thatch I wonder that to." Marco answered not ready to take the blame for that.

**Bonus scene one:**

"Marco's the one who's always telling me to wreck the town or something!" Ace blamed pointing at said person making everyone look at him.

Marco laughed nervously and saw his father look at him with a look that definitely promised punishment and it was the first time they all saw Marco hide behind Thatch.

**Bonus scene two:**

"Where is my special wine, _Marco_?" Whitebeard said looking at him making him flinch slightly.

"I… st- took it." Marco answered trying not to make eye contact.

Whitebeard didn't miss the slip up but he sighed. "Explain."

"I wanted something special for me and Thatch to drink cuz he wanted me to make him a romantic dinner."

"I see. It's fine then since it was used for a good purpose. You may go, son."

Marco mentally sighed in relief and stood up trying to leave before-

"That was a $150 bottle so I expect you to buy another one and put it where the other one was."

Marco almost fell over hearing the price. "But that's like a bunch of paychecks." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Marco then fled the room and Whitebeard chuckled.

"Silly children."

* * *

><p>Fun fact with this scene: <strong>'The top flew off with a loud 'POP!' sound and it hit the roof causing some of the wine to fly out the bottle making Marco jump with a yelp while Thatch laughed loudly. The top then hit Marco's head and fell towards the floor but he caught it before it did.'<strong> This actually happened when my grandma was trying to open a wine bottle and this exact thing happened to her XD The drink literally spewed out and went everywhere and the top did what I typed in the story and we all started laughing XD

With that being said, hope you guys enjoyed this freakishly long chapter. Sorry for typos and stuff :P The next chapter will be out whenever :P

**Thatch: "When are you gonna post that chapter about-"**

***I jump Thatch trying to shut him up***

**Me: "Don't say nothing about that chapter!"**

**Thatch: "But they must know the chapter!"**

"**No chapter!"**

"**Yes chapter!"**

***Marco comes* "Oi, what's going on here?"**

***Thatch and I stop to look at him***

**Thatch: "Veve doesn't want anyone to know about the chapter about-"**

***I continue to try to make Thatch be quiet while Marco just stands there staring at us sweat dropping***

**Marco: **_**'What chapter are they…?'**_** *Thinks* "…"**

**Thatch: "Marco, you know which one right?"**

***Said person remembers and blushes visibly* "No." *Walks away still blushing***

"**Liar! You're blushing! Get back here! It's that chapter with me and y-"**

**Me: "Be quiet or I'll cut your hair off!"**

***Thatch manages to get free* "No, not my hair!" *Scurries away screaming* QAQ**

Review, please! XD


	15. Cold Warmth

**Chapter Fifteen: Cold Warmth**

**To be honest I didn't know when to put up this chapter cuz I'm trying to keep track of dates of when to put them up. (Yes, I actually do that :P) While doing that I realized a whole year when by so fast for a certain personal something and I'm like 'Whoa, the years really need to slow down.' Like for real ._.**

**Anyway, this chapter is based off an otp prompt blog from Tumblr and I like a lot of them so you guys will be seeing quite a few of them now. But don't worry I still have my own original ideas. Just get ready for different AU's now (like this one and now more) and settings and other stuff I've always wanted to do with Marco and Thatch :3**

**I'm supposed to be working on my other story but I got stuck on a certain scene and since then I've been like… well, stuck *Sulks* So!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Person A (Thatch) is near Person B's (Marco's) house and decides to walk over, but it unexpectedly starts pouring rain. By the time A (Thatch) gets to B's (Marco's) house, they are completely soaked through and shivering. Seeing this, B (Marco) immediately goes into a frenzy of getting them into warm, dry clothes, putting an excessive number of blankets on them, and making them warm food.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Thatch had just gotten out from work and decided to walk over to Marco's house for a not-so-surprise visit which wasn't very from his job. However, minutes later, it suddenly got cloudy and next thing Thatch knew it was pouring rain. He cursed at the sudden change in weather and began running the rest of the way to Marco's house. By the time he got there he was completely soaked and was shivering since the rain was cold along with the temperature.<p>

"S-st-stupid r-rain." Thatch said shivering as he rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds and rang it again frantically. "M-Marco! Open the d-door!" He knocked on it and stopped midway when said door was opened revealing Marco.

"Thatch? What-"

"H-hi!" Thatch said smiling like nothing.

"Look at you! You're soaked!"

Marco pulled Thatch inside closing the door and sat him on the couch by the fireplace that was already on.

"Take everything off, I'm going to get you some blankets and make you some soup."

"Y-you don't-"

"Now!"

"O.k!"

About a minute later, Marco came back with some blankets but immediately dropped them on the floor when he saw Thatch and blushed slightly.

Thatch looked at Marco as if nothing was wrong. "What?"

"I said to take everything off, not get practically naked just wearing your boxers!"

"You told me to t-take everything off s-so I d-did!"

"But I didn't mean…!" Marco stopped and sighed. Now wasn't time for scolding when poor Thatch was still currently cold and shivering. Marco then picked up the blankets and just threw them at Thatch who fell back on the couch with a yelp. "Put those on you before you freeze into an iceberg while I make you some soup."

"There's like twenty blankets in here!" Thatch whined his voice muffled as he made his way out of the 'mountain of blankets'.

Marco watched with amusement and chuckled when Thatch finally managed to get free of the blankets and gasped for fresh air.

"What's so funny?" Thatch pouted childishly seeing Marco smiling.

"Lay down and get warm before I decide to bury you in the blankets again."

Thatch quickly did what he was told as Marco went to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Marco went back in the living room to find Thatch asleep and decided to get him some decent clothes to wear. After that Marco went back in the living room once more going up to Thatch and poked him.

"Hey." *Poke* "He~y." *Poke poke* "HEY!"

Marco flicked Thatch's forehead but said person just turned away cuddling more into the blankets which Marco found cute. Unfortunately that cuteness had to disappear cuz Marco wanted Thatch to get into some clothes already. So Marco grabbed Thatch's precious hair and pulled on it not so hard and quickly moved away.

Seconds later Thatch shot up quickly looking around. "Who pulled my hair?! I don't like it when my hair is pulled or touched!" He whined making Marco sweat drop.

"It's just hair, calm down."

"You're lucky I didn't hit you."

"Which is why I moved away." Marco said remembering what happened to Ace when he did the same thing. The poor kid got a black eye, a bruised shoulder and two bumps on his head. Marco then threw the clothes at Thatch which landed on his head. "Put those on. Can't have you in here or anywhere else only wearing boxers."

"What is this 'bury Thatch with soft materials day'?" He replied taking said clothes off him. "I could've worn my clothes you know."

"They're soaked. By the way soup's done and you're eating it."

"You made soup? Well I guess it's better than Ace's cooking." Thatch chuckled.

"Next time I'm letting you freeze to death."

Thatch stopped. "That's mean."

"So is insulting my cooking when _I'm_ doing it for _you_."

"Touché."

Marco smiled as he shook his head and then went to the kitchen getting Thatch some soup. When he went back said person was trying to get the shirt on making Marco sweat drop again.

"Marco, your shirt is a bit too small!" Thatch said not knowing he was in the room.

"Your head is a bit too big." Marco replied with a chuckle and he knew Thatch stopped and glared even though he was facing the wrong way due to the shirt covering his head.

Marco put the plate down on the table and went up to Thatch and pulled the shirt down but then said person stumbled forward causing Marco to stumble back and they both fell on the floor with Thatch landing on Marco. Said person lifted the shirt up revealing Thatch's face who just smiled.

"Hi!"

"Are they in love?"

Marco and Thatch both turned to the new unexpected voice which belonged to Luffy.

"What're you- the hell?!" Ace said coming into view and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why are you two even here?!" Marco scolded as he just pushed Thatch off him who yelped.

"You're funny, pineapple!" Luffy laughed.

"Get outta here!" Marco scolded again pushing a laughing Luffy and somewhat confused Ace out the door. When he turned back Thatch was walking back to the couch which made Marco kind of mad.

'_Fuckers had to come and ruin the moment.' _Marco thought pouting to himself.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed this chapter :3 Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out whenever :P From now on that will be response unless it's a day before or on that day :P<p>

**Thatch: "So about that chapter-"**

**Me: "It's not coming yet."**

"**When?"**

"**Whenever."**

"**When whenever?"**

***Marco comes* "When whenever what?"**

***I randomly start singing* "Whenever, wherever. You're meant to be together. You shall both kiss since you're here. And that's the deal my dear."**

***Marco just leaves***

**Thatch: "… So when is the-"**

**Me: "Bye!" *I leave also***

"…" ***Thatch goes on my computer to find that certain chapter***

Review, please! XD


	16. Bored

**Chapter Sixteen: Bored**

**Hello~! It's March first! Which means… well, it's March :P I don't have much to say here.**

**Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr :3 It's very short but no double chapter, sorry :P**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B (Thatch) keeps complaining about it. Person A (Marco) decides to joke around and says 'If you're bored, you should kiss me'. After a moment B (Thatch) does just that and the look on A's (Marco's) face afterwards is priceless.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>"I'm bo~red!" Thatch whined while laying sprawled out on the floor lazily. "The power has been out for like ever~!"<p>

"It's only been a few minutes." Marco said not looking up from his reading. "Read a book."

"Gross."

"Then quit whining."

Thatch pouted but got quiet as he still laid on the floor. He looked at Marco who was into his book. How can his boyfriend just sit there reading like that? Thatch groaned in annoyance and turned away. It was quiet. No t.v. No computer. It was just _too_ quiet for Thatch's liking.

"I'm so bo~red!" He shouted suddenly as he sat up quickly from the floor making Marco jump and drop his book thus losing his place.

Marco looked at Thatch who was rolling around on the floor which made his eye twitch in annoyance and he felt like throwing the book at Thatch.

'_If you're that bored, you should kiss me.'_ Marco thought grabbing his book and searched for the page he was on.

Next thing Marco knew his book was pulled away from him (how rude!) but before he could start scolding he was met with a kiss on the lips from Thatch. Seconds later, said person pulled away and smiled at Marco's surprised priceless expression.

"Not sure if you meant to say that out loud but you did." Thatch said still leaning over Marco who was now blushing slightly. "Judging by your expression I say not."

Marco finally smiled and pulled Thatch closer. "At least it won't be boring anymore." He replied returning the kiss and they both ignored the fact that the power went back on.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. Sorry for typos and stuff :P Next chapter will be out whenever :P<p>

***Thatch is still searching for that certain chapter* "Ah, I found it! … Wow. I actually found it. … Cool!" *Clicks on document* "I'll be kind and just say it's somewhere in the twenties." *Looks around and sees no one* "The name of it is W-"**

***I come out of nowhere and glare at Thatch who immediately stops and laughs nervously***

"**Hey, Veve. Uh… I was just-"**

"**Get off my computer!"**

***Thatch yelps and flees the room***

***I go on making sure nothing was messed up and then close the document***

Review, please! XD


	17. Duck Crossing

**Chapter Seventeen: Duck Crossing**

**First… Hello~! Second… *Is practically falling asleep while doing this* Third… The first week of March is done. Yay. But the month isn't over yet. Fourth… I'm tired ~.~**

**Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr :3 It's very short but no double chapter, sorry :P**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP is driving down a road when a mama duck and her ducklings decide to cross the road. Traffic stops in the meantime. Person A (Thatch) thinks the ducks are so cute, but Person B (Marco) thinks that Person A's (Thatch's) reaction is even cuter.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Marco was into his driving when…<p>

"Oh, look! Ducks!" Thatch said making Marco slow down when he saw them and stopped when they started crossing the road.

"It's actually a mother duck with her ducklings." Marco corrected watching them cross as the ducklings chirped.

"A~w, they're so cute and tiny! Look at there tiny tail feathers! Haha! They look like stubs!" Thatch admired childishly as he laughed a little which Marco found even cuter than the ducks. "They sound so cute! Bye, duckies!"

"You're such a dork, Thatch." Marco said as he continued driving after the ducks finished crossing.

"Hey, those ducks were cute!"

"Yeah but you were cuter."

"What so I'm not cute now?" Thatch teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Can we get a duck for a-"

"No. I deal with two already, I don't need more."

"But we don't have… Hey!"

Marco laughed as Thatch started rambling next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thatch, here! Veve's tired so I'll be taking over this AN thing again. She hopes you guys enjoyed this chapter and is sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out whenever. Wow, that was long.**

**Let's see… I tried looking for that chapter I was gonna tell you guys about but I couldn't find it -3- Veve must've hidden it somewhere -Pouts- Ah, well. … I'm gonna go make some snacks. See ya! Oh, wait.**

**Don't forget to review, please! ^3^/~**


	18. Leaves

**Chapter Eighteen: Leaves**

**Here's chapter eightee~n! Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr. It's very short so chapter nineteen will also be out later today.**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP have volunteered to clean the park after a windy storm left it covered in piles of leaves. After a while Person A (Thatch)gets bored and while no one's looking, they roll around and play in the leaves, making an even bigger mess. They're unaware that Person B (Marco) is watching them and are trying to stifle their giggles.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>"Clean the park with me he said. It'll be fun he said." Thatch muttered to himself as he raked more leaves into a small pile.<p>

There had been a big wind storm yesterday and Marco had somehow persuaded Thatch into volunteering with him to help clean the park along with other volunteers. At first it wasn't that bad but then Marco was called over to a different spot leaving Thatch alone. Now said person was bored as he still continued to rake the leaves into different piles which wasn't necessary but Thatch was actually bored enough to do so. A fun idea then came to him and he smiled as he brought all the leaves together into one huge pile.

"There, that should do it." Thatch said admiring his work and then just threw the rake away while saying: "Peace out, rake!" He then jumped into the pile of leaves and started rolling around in them laughing. "This was so worth raking them!"

Unbeknownst to Thatch, Marco was watching from a short distance smiling but trying not to laugh.

'_You're such a child, Thatch.'_

* * *

><p>Short and tiny but again that's why chapter nineteen will be up later today also. No typos here I hope :P<p>

**Thatch: "Haruta, I have a mission for you."**

**Haruta: "Whatever it is no."**

"**I need you to find that chapter Veve wrote but hid. Again. You know… The 'Special' chapter?"**

"**I already know what it is and no."**

"**Why n- wait you know what it is?! Tell me!"**

"**Nope. That's between me and Veve only. And I thought you already knew?"**

***Thatch pouts* "I know it's about me and Marco."**

"**Duh."**

"**But what's the rest?!"**

***Haruta smirks* "You'll just have to wait and find out."**

***Thatch pouts again and leaves***

**Haruta: "Idiot."**

"**I heard that!"**

Review, please! XD


	19. Hiccups

**Chapter Nineteen: Hiccups**

**Here is chapter ninetee~n! It's also short and like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr. This'll be the last one from it for now, though cuz I want to get my own ideas put up. Chapter twenty will be out on the twentieth though :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine Person A (Marco) of your OTP gets the hiccups and Person B (Thatch) teases them about it.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

><p>Marco was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while Thatch also laid on the couch with his head on Marco's lap and was watching Food Network when…<p>

"Hic!"

Thatch looked at Marco with a 'the heck was that?' look and Marco looked at Thatch confused himself.

"What was that?" Thatch asked with a small laugh.

"I don't kn- hic!"

There was silence and after the noise came from Marco again Thatch started laughing.

"You have the hiccups! How cute!"

"It is not- hic!- cute! It's- hic!- annoying!"

Thatch continued laughing and Marco pushed him off the couch satisfied when Thatch hit the floor with a yelp and stopped laughing.

"Meanie." Thatch pouted but smiled again as another hiccup came from Marco. "Cute!"

"Stop it!"

"It is! I never heard you get hiccups before it's so cute! Haha! Marco has hiccups! Marco has hiccups! Marco-!"

Said person hit Thatch on the head making him yelp once more.

"I hate- hic!- ups! They're annoying." Marco somewhat pouted. "How do I- hic!- get rid of them?"

Thatch rubbed the new bump on his head. "Meanie." He said again but answered Marco's question. "I just let them go away on there own. Could take a few minutes. Or hours. Or days."

"Thatch!"

"Alright, alright! But really, just let them go away on there own. I still think it's cute."

"Just wait until- hic!- you get them."

* * *

><p>Not a good ending but mer. Chapter twenty will be longer and hopefully better. Actually, it will be better cuz I've never written something like it before and-<p>

**Thatch: "Is it that special chapter?! I wanna know already!"**

**Me: "No, it's not the chapter now stop asking before you get no birthday party."**

"**But I like having birthday parties on my birthday!"**

"**Then stop asking about the chapter already. Besides you know the chapter number since you saw it already."**

"… **Oh, yeah." *Smirks and thinks about saying chapter number***

***I know what he's thinking and take advantage of his birthday* "Guess you don't want a party then." *I start leaving***

"**No~! I do~!" *Follows after me pleading* "Please don't take it away!" QAQ**

So yeah chapter twenty on the twentieth and sorry for typos and stuff :P

Review, please! :D


End file.
